


i love you. you should love me too.

by starcrossed95



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad attempt on crack, patient on anesthesia confesses to his nurse, sudden proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed95/pseuds/starcrossed95
Summary: Anesthesia was Seongwu's liquid luck. Anesthesia brought Minhyun to him.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	i love you. you should love me too.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's been a while. this was inspired from this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PE_TiQ1E0UI) i have seen last year. i immediately thought of my favorite dumdumb boys. 
> 
> i don't write that good and also, this is unbeta-ed....please bear with it. hahahaa

“I DID WHAT??” 

Seongwu’s eyes widened and his whole body froze leaving the faucet open upon hearing Sungwoon’s words. The older on the other hand, has been laughing nonstop while clinging to the armrest of the chair he was sitting on in their shared living area. 

“You really can’t remember???” Sungwoon answered back as he recounted the funny and embarrassing encounter Seongwu had with a nurse (which Sungwoon believed was a fresh face as he knew almost everyone in their town) while the latter was recovering and still a bit sedated from the anesthesia after his operation.

<<<<<<<<<<

“God, he’s going to die from embarrassment when he sees this.” Sungwoon laughed behind his mobile as he was recording Seongwu flirting with the nurse, _definitely Seongwu’s type_ , due to the aftereffects of his medication. “He’s going to kill me.”

“Oh, Minhyun. You’re so cute” Seongwu scrunched nose and smiled as he reached out his right hand towards the nurse beside him.

With the tip of his ears blushing, the male nurse was clearly trying to compose himself from feeling so bashful after receiving the advances of his clearly still dazed patient.  “Well, thank you. I really appreciate that.” He managed to let out while suppressing his laughter.

As soon as Minhyun received Seongwu’s arm with his free hand, the latter started squeezing his hand and pulled him closer.

“Minhyun, let me see-ee you, let me fee-eeel you”

“I’m not going anywhere, I”ll be right here.” Minhyun smiled his sweetest smile.

__

_ *SMAAAAAACK* _

Minhyun’s eyes went fully round, contrary to his fox-liked eyes, and wasn’t able hold back his laughter. His eyes then started to crinkle, and his face went red because of embarrassment.

The half-conscious patient, most probably endeared from the way his nurse reacted, half-smiled and half-grinned. He felt victorious from eliciting an adorable reaction from the man sitting beside him.

“I love you so-o-o-o much.” 

_ Seongwu’s confidence level was at peak at that moment. _

__

“Yah! Ong Seongwu!” Sungwoon was about to die from laughing behind his phone. He steadied his hand because his footage started to get shaky from him trying to control his laughter.

Also laughing, Minhyun wasn’t sure how to respond. He felt his cheeks burning from controlling his smiles. He didn’t want to look like he was enjoying his patient’s adorableness a little too much.

“Well, thank you.”  _ That sounded professional,  _ Minhyun proudly thought to himself.

“You’re welcome” Seongwu felt kinda satisfied but still needed more. “You should love me too.” He added with conviction as he cutely pouted his thin lips.

“But we just met today.”

Little by little, Seongwu’s getting into him.

“I know, but we are getting married.”

_ SILENCE _

__

“Are we?” Still in crescent eyes and full cheeks, Minhyun managed to answer back. Unknowingly, he was already starting to get used to the situation. 

“Yup”

“Where are we getting married?” Minhyun decided to play along with Seongwu. Responding back politely wouldn’t hurt. He also didn’t want to leave him hanging when Seongwu was clearly into the idea of them getting married. 

_ He was too shy to admit it but his heart started to tingle the moment Seongwu said “i love you” _

“We’re getting married near the beach.” 

The way Seongwu’s eyes twinkled as soon as he heard Minhyun’s question,  _ adorable. _

“A beach wedding, I see” 

Seongwu tugged Minhyun closer in an attempt to whisper. “Yes, in Jeju, near that seaside swing.” But clearly, it didn’t work because everyone heard him and started laughing again.

“You’re going to have fun watching this later.” 

“Watch what?”

Seongwu looked around him and eyebrows started to dip. “Where am I?” Confused, Seongwu pulled his blanket closer to his chin. “Where are my clothes?”

“Shhhh. This was what I explained to you earlier, you're on medication.” Minhyun gently tapped his fingers on Seongwu’s hand that he was still holding, on the hopes of calming him down. 

“Minhyun, I am scared.” Seongwu looked like he was about to cry. The corner of his lips curled down.

“Hey, hey. I’m here.” Minhyun pulled his hand to get his attention. “Don’t be scared, I’m not going anywhere.” Minhyun was surprised with his answer, but at that particular moment _, he meant it._

The traces of uneasiness suddenly left from Seongwu’s face. He started grinning. 

_ *MWAAAAH*  _

“I want to kiss you. If I could just…. _ MWAAAAAAAAH _ ”

  
  
Minhyun’s face has gone nine times redder and his eyes disappeared from smiling too much. He even brought his hand close to his mouth in an attempt to cover his smile.

“Minhyun, I love you so-o-o much”

The room erupted with laughter. Sungwoon, behind the camera has been shaking nonstop. His friend has really lost it. He cannot wait to show him what an embarrassment he was.

“You’re so cute, Minhyun. I love you. Minhyun, will you marry me?”

  
  
Seongwu was unstoppable. Even Sungwoon was surprised that his friend can actually go that length. 

_  
HA HA HA HA _ Minhyun wasn’t able to hold it in. He joined the others in laughing loudly. 

“We’ll get married near the beach. I’ll pick the most dapper suit and I’ll be the most groom you have ever seen!”

“And, you can marry me. We’ll be the cutest couple ever.”

“I’m gonna love it.” Seongwu grinned. “You’re gonna love it too.”

Still laughing, Minhyun’s brain seemed to stop working because he didn’t know how to respond anymore. 

  
  
Impatient from Minhyun not saying a thing, Seongwu sang “Miiin-hyuuun, I lo-o-ove you.”

  
  


“Is he like, dreaming?” Sungwoon whispered behind his mobile phone.

Back from his reverie, Minhyun faced Sungwoon and assure him. “You could say that.”

_ *smaaaaack kiss sounds* _

“I love you so-o-o-ooo much”

“Thank you”

  
  


>>>>>>>>>>

  
  


“STOP! I have seen enough. I don’t think I can see more” Seongwu threw the phone to the pillow on his side and covered his eyes. He wanted to die from embarrassment.

Sungwoon has been laughing the whole time Seongwu was watching the footage he has recorded that he has ended up curling on his seat to ease the pain his stomach was feeling.

\----------

Seongwu found himself driving to the hospital the next day. He figured that he needed to apologize to the nurse for putting him in an awkward situation. Their town was pretty small, he won’t be able to avoid him. 

He approached the receptionist and asked where he can find Nurse Minhyun.  Seongwu slowly tread his way to the emergency area. Anxiousness pooled inside his stomach. 

He realized that he still wasn’t ready and was too embarrassed to face the nurse. He can still apologize next time.  Just when he was about to turn around and run away, a nurse stood up in front of him.

“Do you need any help, Sir?”Nurse Woojin, according to his name tag, asked him.

“Oh, nothing. I was just lost.” 

“Oh?” A voice behind Woojin intervened. “Oh! You!” Nurse Jinyoung ( _ Seongwu hoped he read his name right) _ exclaimed a pitch higher. 

Jinyoung ran to the counter near them and excitedly called out his fellow nurse hidden behind it. 

“Minhyun hyung! Your fiance is here!”

Seongwu’s eyes were about to fall out as he froze in his spot. He can say the same for nurse who was also clearly astounded.

  
  
\----------

“Seongwu.” 

_ No wonder I’ve spit out all those craziness. I found him handsome in the video yesterday but man, up close, his face hits differently. He is not human.  _ Seongwu thought to himself.  _ Even sober, one can still confess their love for him face to face. I do really have a great taste.  _

After regaining consciousness from the shock they both felt, Seongwu and Minhyun moved to an area where they can quietly talk.

“It’s been a while since I have seen you.” Minhyun smiled as he offered a bottle of juice to Seongwu. 

Seongwu extended both his hands to accept the juice from Minhyun.  “Minhyun. Ah! Nurse Minhyun. I’m really sorry for the last time. I didn’t know what I was saying.”

The nurse’s eyes started to crinkle. “It’s okay. You were in medication, that was understandable.” The tips of his ears turned to a cute shade of pink as he was trying to comfort Seongwu.

_ If only we have met on a different instance, one where I’m completely sober, I could have properly asked him out. Now, he’d think I am a weirdo.  _ Thoughts of petty regrets filled Seongwu’s mind as he was watching Minhyun’s eyes slowly disappear from smiling.

“Also,” Seongwu’s hands started sweating, “ I’m really sorry for the shameless proposal. You must have been startled.”  Seongwu trained his eyes towards his hands. He wasn’t able to look at Minhyun directly due to embarrassment. 

  
  


“Are you going back on your proposal now?” 

Minhyun’s voice sounded so teasing. 

“The wedding’s cancelled now?”

Seongwu’s head shot up in a split second. He was completely taken aback from Minhyun’s response.

“I have already sent the invites and had my suit tailored. I even bought train tickets for my parents in Busan.”  _ Minhyun can be a little devil sometimes _

_  
_ _  
_ Worried about Seongwu’s stillness and no response, Minhyun reached out and patted Seongwu’s shoulder.  “Hey I was just playing with you. You sounded so serious. In my years in this field, I already have a lot of encounters with patients still in a haze due to medications. I’m pretty used to it.” Minhyun hoped his sweet smile assured Seongwu that he was offended because he really wasn’t.

“So, you’re used to getting proposals?” Seongwu smirked. He managed to bounce back and reclaim his senses. 

Minhyun was taken by surprise with the sudden playful tone behind Seongwu’s voice.

_ Two can play the game.  _ Seongwu thought.

“No, no. What I meant was, I get to hear patients saying random things because of the medications. But it was my first time receiving a proposal.” The nurse replied shyly as his ears turned from pink to a darker shade of red. 

  
  


“Have you eaten lunch already?” 

Minhyun raised his head. His eyebrows were about to meet as he was confused with the random question thrown to him.

“We can discuss the flowers for the wedding ceremony over lunch. I have a florist friend, we can get a good discount.” Seongwu gathered all the courage he can because he knew he could never let that certain moment pass or else, he’s going to regret it forever. 

Minhyun caught the hint of confidence behind Seongwu’s voice,  _ and his cute cheeky smile. _ He stood up from his seat and told Seongwu, 

“Give me three minutes. I’ll tell my head nurse I’m heading out for lunch.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


__

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry i can't offer you a fic as good as our notable authors in the cult but, a fresh thing in the tag won't hurt. i hope you enjoyed even a tiny bit. 
> 
> any violent reactions, you can reach me here:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gaeanzgyeol)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/bob870621)


End file.
